The Search
by codegeassvampireknight
Summary: C.C. knows Lelouch is alive. She decides to search for him, with the help of her new contractee. C.C.XLelouch. R&R please!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey. So, this is fic #3. Whoot! Anyways, I really do need to look over my work more. I read my fics after I publish them, and I see like, 50 mistakes. Each time I facepalm. That's a lot of facepalms. *sigh* I wish I was better at writing. I mean, I'm writing two books (my aunt's my editor and publisher), and she tells me a lot of things I do wrong. She's very critical. Well, so am I. Anyways, I'm not that good, I think. I've been told by people that I'm amazing. I'm 13, believe it or not. Well, onto the fic. I got the idea for this after listening to Somewhere by Within Temptaion and Haunted by Kelly Clarkson. This one doesn't have a song in it at all. Shocker, right? Lol. Anyways, thanks again for reading my fic! ^^**

C.C. lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Today she wore a simple, plain, and strapless black dress. Her long green hair spread out behind her like a spider's web. Her golden eyes were no longer bright and full of life, but dull and sad. Her flawless ivory skin was getting paler, day by day. She clutched a picture in her right hand.

She looked at it, seeing the bored face of a raven haired teen. His dark purple eyes were tired from a long night. His pale skin seemed worn that day. The world knew this boy to be Lelouch Vi Britannia, the evil demon emperor that was killed a week ago. She, on the other hand, knew him as Lelouch Vi Britannia, her accomplice. He made a contract with her, along with many others, but he was the only one to ever complete it.

A week ago, Lelouch had been murdered by his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, in order to start an era of peace and kindness throughout the world. He thought this was right, seeing as how he had become a murderer after he made contact with Geass. He had killed many innocent people, like his sister Euphemia, and many horrid people, like his father Charles. He had also been cruel to another one of his sisters, Nunnally.

Nunnally had been blinded and crippled after her mother had been murdered. After she and Lelouch had been sent to Japan as hostages, he became her main caretaker. The death of his mother had burned a great hatred into his soul. But, he still loved his little sister. Soon, she became his entire world. Each day he had dreamed of a kind world, just for her. Once he met C.C. and gained Geass, he's changed the world. Now, the world will have less pain, war, and hatred. All because of him. C.C. had never been able to tell him that she did not wish for his life to end.

Lelouch may have thought his life would end there, but it hadn't. His Geass had grown powerful enough that when he killed Charles, he had taken his Code without knowing it. When he was killed, his Code was activated, making him immortal. About an hour after he died, he woke up. People were going to take his body and bury him in the mud, so C.C. was forced to punch him and knock him out so that people wouldn't think he was alive. She forced everyone to stop and took his body away. She had fallen asleep while watching over his body, waiting for him to awaken again. When she woke up, he was gone.

C.C. sighed and looked at the walls of the motel room she was staying in for the night. The walls were painted a bland green and the floor was dark brown and wooden. There were two twin beds, both with tan sheets and pillows. It was a dull room, with no windows to allow light in.

She held the photo to her heart, closing her eyes. Why did she want to find him so badly? Was it because he was the first one to see her for who she really was? Or maybe because he had shown real love. Maybe it was because he never left her side, no matter what he was always by her side. Or maybe...no. She couldn't love him. She couldn't love at all. She did love Mao, but as a son or little brother. And she knew she loved Lelouch, but was it the same love she had felt for Mao? Was Lelouch just a son or a brother to her? Or something more.

She shook her head hard, trying to shake the thought from her mind. She was C.C. She didn't care for anyone. But, Lelouch was...different. If she had to describe him in three words or less, she's say he was a Beautiful Disaster. She didn't understand why, but she thought he really was amazing. Even if he did seem to go a little crazy at times.

She turned onto her left side, facing the door. What she wouldn't give for Lelouch to walk through that door, just like he did after school. To hear him complain to her about how she' so lazy and won't pick up the messes she leave all around his room. For him to threaten to hand her over to the Britannian military if she didn't stop using _his _credit card to buy all her pizzas. She felt tears fill her eyes and quickly wiped them away.

She sat up and went to the only dresser in the room. She picked up a small blue chess and opened it. Inside, there was a small silver locket. She remembered Lelouch telling her that it was something he wanted to give to Nunnally, but was never able to. So, instead he gave it to her. She hadn't thought anything of it, but now she cherished it. C.C. put the necklace on and smiled sadly to herself in the mirror. She closed her eys, placing a hand over the locket.

_I will find you, Lelouch. _C.C. thought. _Just as you promised to grant me my wish, to be lived, I__ promise you this._

**A/N: I plan on making this have more than one chapter. I know this chapter was really short, but I'll try to write longer chapters. =3 I hope I can own up. XD Please review! All reviews are accepted. Except for flames. If you flame me, I'll make a whole chapter apologizing for wasting your precious time. In a very sarcastic and bitchy way. ^.^ Lol. Thanks for reading!**


	2. A New Contract

**Hey, codegeassvampireknight here! This is like, the first chapter. The first one was sorta like, a prologue, you know? Anyways, I decided I'd answer my reviewers! Here's what I have to say to you, the people that have been reading my stuff!**

**p0p-ViRg097- Lol, yes. All my stories do have five reviews. I find it funny. And, here's the update you wanted.**

**Kiki Hayashi- I thought I should find a way to show that he's frail. XD And I would love it if you could pop in randomly and say what I'm doing wrong. I love critique. I try my best to be descriptive, but I get annoyed and think I only list what things look like. . And no, I won't be sarcastic and bitchy to you. Lol.**

**sexysakura- Yes, there's a very sweet reason why too. =3 The chapter after this is in Lelouch's POV, so you'll learn why then.**

**chichi511- You can see now.**

**Skippy Sigmatic- Yes, I am going super fast. I have nothing to do with my life other than sitting on the couch and typing stories on my computer. ^^ I know I have no plot yet, that's what bugged me about this. This chapter something WILL happen. I promise. Thanks for being so nice. And when someone tells me that I'm amazing, I'm like, "What have you've been snorting?", lol. My aunt told me a special way I could do better. I need to write something three times over. After that, I read them over, edit them all, and decide which one is best. I'm doing that with this and seeing how it works. =3**

**I'm very thankful for all reviews. You guys are amazing. I look forward to your reviews, they help brighten my day and give me the fuel I need to continue with this story. Thank you all so much. I am so happy thanks to you guys. I love you all! *hugs all of you* ^.^ Thank you all sooooooo much!**

_BOOM!_

C.C. gasped and gripped the dresser as a shudder ran throughout the motel. _Terrorists, _she thought in shock. She took off the locket and threw it into the small chess. She gripped the chess to her heart, not wanting it to get lost. She began to run to the door, when she suddenly heard intense yelling and screaming. She gripped her head as pain shot through not only it, but her whole body. She fell to her knees, the screams and cries for help filling her mind. No matter how much she kept her hands over her ears, the screams just got louder and louder. She started to crawl to the door, desperate to get to safety.

She gasped as she felt the ground suddenly dropped from underneath her, physically and mentally. She screamed as she was plunged into nothing but darkness.

* * *

_C.C. sat on the large, king sized bed next to him. He was staring off into space, most likely thinking about his journey so far. He had one month left until he would be forced to complete the Zero Requiem, so it makes sense that he'd be thinking of such things._

_"C.C., will you promise me something?" he asked out of the blue, his voice bearing no emotion._

_She looked at him. "Hmm?"_

_He closed his eyes and held her hand. She stared down at it as he said, "Promise me that you will never make a contract again."_

_C.C. stared at him, her gaze golden and unblinking. "And why is that, boya?"_

_He looked at her, his eyes sad. "I have granted your wish, so there is no need for you to make any more."_

_"...No. But, what will I do when you're dead? Love myself?"_

_He sighed. "Please, don't be difficult about this. I just don't want anyone to suffer the fate you, Mao, Suzaku, Euphie, Rolo, Nunnally, and I have all been forced to go through."_

_She raised a brow. "I didn't know you cared about such things."_

_He rubbed his temple with his free hand. "C.C., I need you to take this seriously, right now. You've seen how Geass has hurt and killed people with your very own eyes. You of all people should understand why I ask this of you."_

_Silence filled the room. "You really don't want me to contracts with anyone else?"_

_He shook his head. "No, I don't."_

_She nodded, putting his hand up to her lips. "Alright then. I promise you, that I, C.C., will not make anymore contracts."_

_He closed his eyes. "Thank you."_

_She smiled the special smile she only showed Lelouch and said, "I know."_

_

* * *

_

C.C. awoke with a start. She was lying on the cold, hard ground. She could hear the distant sounds of explosions, yells, screams, and a dripping ceiling. She groaned as she struggled to sit up. She felt the back of her head, wincing at the contact. Her head was was sticky and wet. She looked at her hand curiously and saw that it was covered in red. She winced as pain shot up through her torso. She put her hand over her ribs to feel them healing themselves. She closed her eyes and held her body.

_I just died...again,_ she thought. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the motel basement, a very wet and stingy place. It smelled of rotting meat and mold. After making sure her ribs had healed she forced herself to stand up. She stumbled around, leaning against a wall, looking for any sign of human life. She froze when she felt something cold and hard press against the back of her head.

"Put your hands behind your back. Now," a low and menacing voice commanded.

Her inner voice told her to laugh in his face and dare him to shoot her, but common sense told her to do as he said. She clenched her jaw and did as commanded. Rough, cold hands gripped her wrists, causing her to wince. He swept her legs out from under her and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. The man gripped her long green hair in his hands and yanked her to her feet. She cried out in pain for a strong and bony knee ram into the small of her back.

He was about to strike her in the head with the butt of his gun when a female voice yelled, "Hey, John, we're supposed to be making sure no one comes down here! And if we do find someone, we have to take them to the chief. Not beat the shit outta them!"

John yelled back, "This girl fell from the top floor and lived! She's some kinda freak! A witch!"

C.C. was suddenly filled with rage. This putrid man called her witch, the same thing Lelouch called her. Only Lelouch was allowed to call her that, no one else. She couldn't allow a title she has grown to love because of him to be ruined by such a vile creature. With a grunt, she forced her aching leg back, the heel of her knee high, black boots nailing the man in his family jewels. He cried out in pain and dropped her. She turned around, sending a round house kick into his face. She smirked as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

She looked at the bewildered face of the girl that had yelled at John, to find that she looked about 16. Her hair was cropped short and blood red. Her eyes were icy blue, cold and calculating. She was tall, pale, and skinnier than a twig.

She pulled out her gun and shot C.C. four times in the chest. C.C. smirked and walked toward her. The girl gasped and dropped the gun. She started back up, only to run into another man. This man smiled cruelly and grabbed the girl by her hair. He threw her into C.C., sending them both onto the ground. The man stood over the girl, a gun pointed right at her face.

"Isis...I'm ashamed. You didn't protect your superior. That's against the rules."

Said girl's eyes widened. "No..." she whispered, "Please, don't kill me..."

He smirked and cocked the gun. C.C. gasped, a small voice in her head telling her to make sure this girl lives, and pulled out a small pistol Lelouch had given her for protection during the first stage of the Black Rebellion. She sent several shots into the man's chest and face. He fell to the ground, blood pooling around his limp body.

C.C. looked over at Isis, who was shaking horribly. She kept shaking her head, silently praying to nobody. C.C. realized that this girl was with the men, but not by choice. C.C. crawled over to the girl.

She looked her in her icy blue eyes and asked, "Do you have a reason to live?"

Isis shook her head. "No, but I don't want to die either."

C.C. almost smiled. This girl was like her when the nun offered her Geass. "What if I were to give you the power you need to live on?"

She stared at C.C., her eyes wide. "What?"

"I will make a contract with you. I will give you a special power, but you must grant me my one true wish. This power will lead you on a path of solitude and pain. Are you prepared to take on the terms of this contract?"

The girl looked her in the eye, obviously wondering if it were a trap. "May I ask what your wish is?"

C.C. froze. She hadn't thought of that. A picture popped into her head and she smiled. "I shall give that information to you once our contract is made. I need to be sure I can trust you to complete it. Surely, you understand."

Isis nodded. "Very well. I accept the terms of your contract."

C.C. smiled and grabbed the girl's wrist. Isis gasped as she was whisked away into a series of her own memories. She smiled and stood up. A red Geass appeared in her right eye. She looked at C.C. and gestured for her to follow her. C.C. followed and froze when they were face to face with more men.

She watched as Isis ran up to them, an innocent and scared look on her face. Her voice seemed sweet and alluring as she yelled, "Please, you have to help me! My name's Isis Ni Britannia and this girl with me is my friend! We were staying here for the day, but we got trapped down here! We need help! Can you please stop the terrorist attack and take us to safety?"

They bowed. "Of course. We will make sure you and your sister are taken to safety, your majesty."

C.C. nodded at Isis in approval. She thought, _Charm speak, a Geass that can be of great value. Being able to make everything she says believable. It doesn't even need to be a command. Not only that, but t__his girl is Lelouch's sibling. That means, she might know where I can find him._

**Whoo! Chapter 1 is complete! What'd you think? I wrote multiple versions of this, but for some reason, this one just seemed to stick out more. Idk why. T.T Oh well. Anyways, please review! I put a lot of effort into this and can't wait to see what you guys think. I hope you'll grow to like my OC, Isis. I decided to make her Lelouch's sis cause I though C.C. would need someone to talk to about him, you know? I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will reveal:**

**How Lelouch felt after being stabbed,**

** How hard C.C. really punched him,**

** His reaction when he woke up aft****er dying,**

** Why he left C.C.,**

** And what he plans to do for the rest of his immortal life.**

** Basically, it's in Lelouch's POV. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Please review****!**


	3. Memories Of Her Fill My Mind and Soul

**A/N: Hey! It's me again! I'm gonna respond to some reviews so, here I go!**

**p0p-ViRg097: Okay, for one, I'm going to start calling you ViRg0. It takes too dang long to write your full username. XD Anyways, don't worry. I will not give this fanfic up. I have put my heart into it, and I _will_ finish it. This is a contract from me to you. A one sided one. Lol.**

**Skippy Sigmatic: One; I'm calling you Skippy from now on. Two; thanks, I tried what my aunt told me, and it worked wonders. Three; I've always sucked at grammar and spelling, but I also blame my computer. It says things that I spelled correctly are wrong, and wrong things are right. Once it told me I spelled cat wrong. It was really weird. Four; I plan to have most (if not all) of those questions answered in the next chapter, for I'll be going back to C.C.'s POV then. This chapter's in Lelouch's POV. Five; you sound like my aunt. Which is a good thing. XD Six; I've been thinking a lot about Isis and will make her imporant, but she will not overcome C.C. and Lelouch. She'll just cause some drama here and there. I don't plan to make her flawless, but a real bitch. Seven; once again, you sound like my aunt. Eight; I always put my heart into what I do. I refuse to allow this work to be left behind in any way. Nine; you're critique actually helps me very much. Thanks a lot! Ten; thank you for the encouragement. I will not let you down! (I hope...) Eleven: I just want to point out the obvious and say...you write long reviews. XD**

**Alright, onto the story! Time to find out what the heck is wrong with Lelouch and why he left his soulmate behind! Whoot!**

A raven haired male leaned on against the wall, needing support. Each day he had been having not only nightmares, but dreams about her. In some, she was burned upon a stake, rocks were thrown at her, and she was beaten for being a slave. In others, she was just...there. He would sometimes see her laughing a light hearted laugh that came from her heart. She would just smile at him on occasion, holding one of his hand in both of her's for no real reason at all, not that he minded. There was never a actually a setting, just a bright, white light surrounding them. Almost as if they were back in C's World for the first time.

Those dreams were mocking him, reminding him of how he broke a promise to the most important person in his life. A promise never to leave her side, but the second he realized he hadn't been killed when he was stabbed, he ran away from her. He didn't even leave a note to tell her why. He had just left her alone, as if he were leaving her to die.

Images and memories flashed before his eyes, each causing him more and more pain. He watched as she took a bullet for him right when they met. As she held his head to her chest after he had killed his half sister. As she kissed him on Kamine Island and in Babble Tower, giving him back the memories his father had taken form him. As she told him that she wanted him to kill her. As she took him through her past, trying to protect him from his father. As she promised him that she'd come back to him before she went off to fight the Guren. As she comforted him each night, keeping him alive after doing everything in his power to make the world hate him. In all, as she changed his world, not only for better and for worse.

He growled slightly, deep in his throat, and slammed a clenched fist right into the wall.

"Damn it!" he yelled out towards the air. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Just get out of my head already!"

His voice faltered at the last word and he fell to his knees. He clutched the sides of the long sleeve white shirt he was wearing. He watched as small drops of water fell onto the surface of his dark blue jeans. He clenched his jaw and shook his head as hard as he could, as if that would be enough to destroy all memories he had of her.

He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "Why can't I stop loving you like this?"

He fell from his knees to his side as more memories enveloped him, memories of the end of one life, and the beginning of another...

* * *

_He watched as the masked knight moved towards him, sword ready to pierce his heart. He smiled to himself, ready to accept his death. He had sinned many times, so this was like an atonement. The knight took half a step forward, sending the blade straight through his chest._

_He took in a sharp breath, not expecting the sudden flare of pain that suddenly took control over his body. He felt a warm wetness cover his entire chest, making him feel slightly dizzy. The blade was cold inside his chest, making him shiver slightly. He slumped forward in pain, using the knight's shoulder as support. He spoke his final words to the knight as he felt the blade quickly slide back out of him. He winced slightly, but quickly overcame the pain._

_He stumbled forward a few steps before falling forward down a ramp, landing at the feet of his little sister. She seemed to finally understand why and how everything was done for her as he was dying. He spoke what he thought would be his final words._

_"Yes...I destroy...the world...and create it...anew." He let go of his life at that moment, allowing the darkness to take over his mind, body, and soul._

_

* * *

_

_He awoke with a start, a stunningly bright sunlight nearly blinding him. He groaned and looked up. He saw the shocked face of a beautiful woman. Her hair, long and green, fell down her shoulders so casually, and her honey gold eyes were wide._

_He felt confusion take over him and began asking, "C.C.-"_

_He was cut off when her firm first came crashing down on his face, hitting his cheek with shocking power and force, sending his face to the side, and him back into the darkness._

_

* * *

_

_He groaned, sitting up, every muscle in his body aching. He blinked multiple times before looking around the room he was in. It was small and dark, light coming in from a few holes in the roof. He lay on a small twin bed, with a thin white sheet over him. He stopped short when he saw the girl sitting in the chair next to his bed, slumped over, her face buried in the covers of his bed. She looked exhausted, most likely from watching over his body for however long he's been out of it._

_He gasped as he realized something. He was alive, after being stabbed straight through the chest. He looked around franticly, seeing a small shard of glass on the ground, and used it to examine his neck. He closed his eyes when he saw the red Geass symbol that lay there. His Geass must have become powerful enough to take Charles' Code without either of them feeling a thing. He cursed under his breath. The fact that he was alive now meant...he looked back over at the girl, his love, and knew what he had to do now that he had awoken._

_He stood up from the bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping beauty. He looked at her sadly, hoping he was making the right choice. If anyone were to find out who he was, not only would he be in danger, but so would whoever was with them. Though they were both immortal now, he couldn't risk her safety, no matter what. He would never allow anyone to lay a hand on her, in any way, shape, or form. He's lost far too much for him to allow her to be taken away too._

_He bit his bottom lip before bending down slightly to kiss the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her soft, thick hair before leaving. He clenched all his joints and muscles to keep himself from screaming at the top of his lungs to release his anger and sorrow._

_

* * *

_

He gasped as he was brought back to reality. He was lying on the floor, on his back. His face was tear-stained and his breathing was ragged. He sat up quickly, wincing as a migraine slammed against his head. He struggled to stand up, but he was able to. In his past life, he was extremely frail. It seemed to him that this new life wasn't going to change that.

He rubbed his temple and stumbled like a drunken man to his bed. He plopped down on it, face first. Though it was a hotel bed, it was still one of the comfiest things at the moment. He closed his eyes in a silent bliss, only for her face to pop back into his mind. He groaned again and lay on his back.

He knew she'd try to find him, and had no doubt that she'd get very close to him multiple times, but he had a plan for that. Each month, he would settle down in a hotel in some random country. He would get a part time job working in small places, getting enough money for rent and such. He hoped that this way, she wouldn't be able to find him, at all.

He gripped his head as she filled his head yet again. He pulled on his own hair, hoping the pain would stop the memories. Unfortunately, it hadn't. He sighed and gave up, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight it. He lay on his right side, closing his eyes. He allowed her sight, her smell, and her memories to fill his head and fell asleep quickly, allowing his memories of her and her life to be the perfect lullaby.

**And that, was Lelouch! Yes, he left C.C., to keep her safe. Isn't that just too sweet? It's just something I can see him doing. Idk why. I guess it's just that obsessive LelouchXC.C. fan girl in me telling me, "Make him say this!", lol.**

**Now, it's time for an apology. I'm sorry, but I might not be able to update for a few days. There are huge ice and snow storms going on where I live, so there are going to be power outs. They may last for days at a time. No power=no computer. No computer=no writing fic. It sucks. But, yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope Lelouch wasn't like, super OOC in this. I just wanted to show you guys how hard it was for him to leave C.C. behind, you know? Again, thanks so much for reading! I love you all! Please review!**


	4. WARNING:Interrogations May Lead To Tears

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I'm still alive! Yay! I'm so glad you guys liked my last chapter so much! I loved writing it sooooo much! I felt like I was going to burst! Now I really want to do more Lelouch chapters, but alas, I must do more chapters with C.C. Thing is, with that chapter, I felt like I'm much better with Lelouch than C.C. I think it's because when I write I like to show people's emotions clearly. Since C.C. doesn't convey much emotion, I have kind of a hard time doing scenes with her, you know? Oh well, enough about me. Now to reply to commenters!**

**Kallen: You're only saying that because your my biffle. XD**

**chichi511: Yay! I had a bad feeling that people might find him way OOC, so I apologized to them for that. And I don't find you selfish, just a great fan that I'm very happy to have! Well, here's the more you've been looking for. =3**

**FeuWitch: You changed your name! *gasp* Lol, just call me CGVK! I used to be on a site as Greek Vampire Pixie. Everyone called me Greek or GVP. So, call me whatever you want! And, ikr? Lelouch left her just so she'd be safe, and all it does is make her look and feel really depressed! =( Stupid Lulu! Lol. Feel the C.C. migraine! Feel it! =D**

**Skippy: YAY! *happy dance* I'm so happy! I'm so glad I finally got one right! But, I'm afraid that this one will most likely suck ass compared to the last chapter. . Please take pity upon my soul!**

**Alright! Now it's time for me to fail! Whoot!**

"I have never seen someone eat so much pizza in my entire life. How are you not fat?"

C.C. shrugged and lay down on the carpeted ground, tossing her third empty pizza box aside. She was in a hotel room that Isis had been staying the last couple of days. It was fairly big; with two twin beds and a wall that was nothing but a giant window. The heavy black curtains were cast aside, so there was a clear view of the darkening sky. The room was painted white. There was a flat screen T.V. in the front of the room, but it remained off. The ceiling was high, making the room about twelve feet in height. The bathroom was private and had a shower/bath (thank God, all C.C. wanted to do was wash the blood out of her hair). In all, it was a pretty cozy room.

She wore a long white night gown that had spaghetti straps that Isis lent her. It was made of silk, so it was really comfortable. Isis wore a plain black t-shirt, black booty shorts, and black knee high socks (when asked if she was Goth, Isis cussed C.C. out for being a stereotype).

Both girls had just eaten pizza, but Isis wimped out after three slices. C.C. ate the rest of the pizza, plus two other full ones.

"What's your name, anyway?" Isis asked, interrupting her thoughts.

The green haired girl looked up at her host. Isis sat next to her in traditional Japanese style, blue eyes wide, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Isis said, clearly annoyed that the honey eyed girl hadn't replied.

The girl sighed. "My name's C.C." she told her.

The bloody haired one cocked her head to the side. "Your name's C.C.? That's odd..."

C.C. raised a brow at her. "And Isis Ni Britannia is totally normal?"

Isis gasped. "How did you-"

"You said it to the other terrorists."

She narrowed her eyes. "Ever heard of a lie?"

C.C. smirked. "When you were taken through a bunch of your memories, who do you think you took with you?"

"What? You peeped into my past! That's so creepy!"

"Hmph. I find your shock amusing. At least I don't spend my free time blowing up innocent people."

The princess glared. "Say what you will, but I fight for vengeance."

The witch raised a curious brow. "I'm curious now. For whose vengeance do you fight for?"

"I fight for my own."

"Why's that?" This girl was starting to sound shockingly like Lelouch...

"I hate the royal family! They left me to die! They acted as if I was nothing more than an expendable pawn!" Isis slammed a fist against the table.

C.C. closed her eyes. This girl and Lelouch seemed to have been forced through the same things. "When'd this happen?"

"It was during the war between Japan and Britannia." She said Britannia with a voice that dripped with acid.

"How exactly did they leave you behind? Meaning, what happened?"

Isis glared at the table. C.C. half expected her to tell her off for prying into her life, but then she spoke with a shaking voice.

"I was kidnapped. I was only eight. I didn't even know what was happening. But, when the kidnappers told Charles that they wanted money for me, he told them that they...that they could _keep_ me. After that, they trained me. They taught me how to fight and how to _kill_. It wasn't just the sinful they wanted me to kill, but the innocent too. I didn't want to, but if I didn't, I would have been killed. I didn't want to die, so I killed the innocent. I soon could kill anyone they wanted me to without feeling an ounce of guilt. Then, during the Black Rebellion, we joined the Black Knights. Once my brother, Lelouch, took the thrown, we joined him. We all knew that he was going to win the warm, so we did what we could to live. We betrayed our comrads, all because we were afraid. When Zero killed the emperor, we decided to rebel. We've been going to popular places all a around the world so that we can kill as many people as possible, just to make our point clear."

"And that point is?"

Isis looked up at C.C., her eyes blazing. "Our point is that we aren't going to bow to Britannia."

C.C. nodded. "Are you proud?"

"What?"

"Are you proud that you're a terrorist?"

The teen girl clenched her jaw. "C.C., I am not a terrorist. I am a monster." Her voice shook slightly on the last word.

C.C. sighed. So dramatic..."I see."

"Hey, I've answered all your questions, so you need to answer mine."

"Fire away."

"Why did you make a contract with me?"

"Well, seeing as you were a terrorist that went against orders, you were bound to be killed, so I saved you."

"Well aren't you wonderful? How did you know I was a terrorist?"

"You were with terrorists. Do you have any more stupid questions?"

Isis glared. "I mean, how did you know we were terrorists?"

C.C. looked up at her. "Last time I checked, motels don't just blow up by themselves, now do they?"

Isis muttered, "Smart ass..." she spoke up."What's your wish?"

_My wish is to find Lelouch, what else? _"I told you, I'll tell you when I'm sure I can trust you."

"Fine, be that way. Why didn't you die when I shot you?"

"The reason is simply because I'm C.C."

"Stop being a smart ass and start giving me some answers, you annoying pizza lover! I answered all of your questions!"

"You didn't have to," she pointed out, "You could've just done what I'm doing."

"You mean being a cocky bitch?"

"No. I mean refusing to answer anything you are asked. I won't say that I'm not being a cocky bitch though."

"Ugh. You're so difficult!" Isis fell back onto the ground.

C.C. smirked and looked out the window at the sunset. "Of course I am. I've been taking lessons."

She rolled her eyes. "May I ask who's been giving you these lessons?"

"No."

"I have a feeling that I'm going to hate you."

C.C. smirked yet again. "I just knew you'd be a fascinating contractee."

It was Isis' turn to laugh. "What, did you expect me, a terrorist, to be boring?"

She blinked. "You have a point…"

C.C. stood and closed the blinds, enclosing the room in darkness.

She said, "Go to bed. We're going to be forced to leave here tomorrow morning, so get some sleep."

She heard shuffling as Isis crawled into bed. "Goodnight, C.C."

C.C. sat on her bed. "Goodnight, Isis," she replied, closing her eyes, allowing her face to be stained with tears.

She held her legs to her chest. She whispered, "Just talking about you in the least upsets me. Why did you have to leave, Lelouch? You made a promise to me that you'd never hurt me and you broke it. Why?"

Isis listened to C.C. and closed her eyes. _This is why hate the Britannian royal family. They're always leaving people to rot, as if they're nothing. Lelouch was no exception._

**A/N: I-I am so sorry...this is complete garbage...I am soooooooo sorry about this. I hope you guys have mercy upon my soul. Please, no matter how much you want to, please don't flame me. I am so sorry about this pile of suck. I really hope you guys don't all kill me. The next chapter will be better. It's basically going to be a chapter, where we delve into the characters' nightmares and/or dreams. Meaning: It's nighttime, and everyone has a nightmare and/or a sweet dream. I'm doing this as a sign of what people fear and hope for. I'm most likely going to do dreams for Lelouch and C.C. because it'll create more LelouchXC.C. moments, cause you can never have enough of them! And Isis will most likely have a nightmare. Just cause. XD I'll make sure it's better! *stubborn about this* Please, review...just don't make me regret this chapter when you do it, though. *hides in emo corner* *starts next chapter***


	5. The Emperor, The Empress, And Roses

**A/N: I've been working on this all day! Sorry for the slow update! ^^' Now to answer some reviews!**

**Skippy: I know, but I really hated that chapter! . And what I meant was, even though Lelouch is gone, they still hate the royal family. Well, it's that or they were upset that Lelouch was killed. I honestly can't remember what I had Isis say at this point. I've been working on this chapter too long. X_X Thanks for the help, though! I really appreciate it!**

**chichi: That's actually exactly where I got that from. I was hoping someone would notice it. ^^**

**FueWitch: Thanks. I keep making filler parts, I've noticed. But, I promised these dreams and nightmares and I'm a girl of my word! Lol.**

**Alright, time for me to pull through with another victory (I hope…)!**

_Lelouch sat at his desk, filling out paperwork. He sighed, aggravated with the fact that he'd been doing this for over an hour and there wasn't even a dent in his stack of papers. He sighed and slammed his head against his desk._

_"I never knew being ruler of the free world could be so boring..." He groaned._

_He looked up and froze when he realized that C.C. wasn't in the room with him. He stood and walked swiftly out his bedroom. Why couldn't that girl learn how to stay put?_

_He ran up to Jeremiah Gottwald. "Jeremiah, have you seen C.C.?"_

_Jeremiah nodded solemnly. "Yes, my Lord. She's been upstairs all day. Last I saw, she was on the balcony on the top floor, just outside her private room."_

_Lelouch face palmed, feeling like an idiot. How could he have forgotten that he had given C.C. her own room? He thanked Jeremiah before making his way to her room. After two flights of stairs, he was cursing himself for not commanding someone to install an elevator. He forced himself to climb all ten flights, but when he was done sweat dripped down his face. He gave himself a minute to catch his breath before knocking on C.C.'s door._

_He heard nothing, so he knocked again. Since there STILL wasn't a reply, he tried the doorknob. Surprisingly the door was unlocked, so he allowed himself in. He scanned the room that he had entered for the first time, seeing that it was empty except for an art easel, a stool, and a manikin that had C.C.'s empress dress on it. He examined the dress to see that she was only just now starting to make it. He shook his head and went over to the easel to see a painting of him, Suzaku, and Nunnally. Before he could get a good look at the painting, a voice asked, "Why are you in my room?"_

_Lelouch turned to see C.C. standing on the railing of the balcony._

_He asked her, "What the hell are you doing?"_

_C.C. looked at him and smirked. She bent her knees slightly before jumping off the balcony. He froze when she did so. He ran onto the balcony, watching her fall. He stopped short when he saw C.C. land on her feet and stand, not a scratch on her._

_He sighed with relief before yelling, "C.C.! Get back inside, now!"_

_The witch smiled up at him. She wore the same outfit she wore when she had lost her memory. She had dyed it black for some reason and had dyed the boots black too. Her outfit was covered in splotches of green, brown, pink, white, and various other colors. Lelouch couldn't stop staring at her, thinking of how beautiful she looked him teh sunlight, her long green hair blowing gently in the summer breeze and her eyes shining playfully._

_"I've been working on that painting all day, Lelouch! So, I'm taking a break. Since you seem to be making one too, I'll make you a deal. If you can catch me, I'll go back inside. If not, I can do whatever I want for the rest of the day."_

_He sighed. Couldn't she give him a break for once? "Very well, I accept your deal."_

_She laughed before running off. He face palmed again. He was so going to lose. He sighed before dashing down the stairs. He didn't allow himself to tire out as he ran outside and into the garden. He wiped the sweat from his face and removed his emperor's cloak. He held a hand over his eyes, trying his best to keep the sun out of his eyes. Why did it have to be summer?_

_He scanned the garden, trying to find C.C. He sighed and sat down in the grass, wanting to give up. That was, until a bunch of grass was dumped onto his head. He turned around to see the witch standing behind him. She smirked._

_"You fail to put up a challenge of any kind."_

_He glared. "Shut it, witch."_

_She chuckled before turning around and running off again. "I'm winning!" she yelled over her shoulder._

_Lelouch grunted before standing up and running to catch her. He stopped in the rose garden when he saw her. She was kneeling in front of a rose bush. She stood suddenly, obviously about to run again._

Oh no you don't, _Lelouch though before running behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her in his grasp._

_He smirked when he heard her give out a surprised yelp. He whispered in her ear, "I win."_

_She stood up straight. "I see that, now please let me go."_

_His grin grew. "I think I'm going to keep you like this for the time being."_

_C.C. turned around, still in his grasp, and looked into his eyes. "If you're trying to be romantic, this isn't the way to do it."_

_He let go of her and jumped back a little when she said that. She sneered at him before turning back to the roses. He stood beside her._

_She smiled thoughtfully. "Each rose color has a special meaning; red means I love you, dark pink means thank you, regular pink means happiness, light pink means I feel sorry for you, white means innocence and purity, yellow means friendship and care, orange means I desire you, blue means mystery and attaining the impossible, black means death, and lavender means I am falling in love with you."_

_Lelouch looked down at the roses. "Most of them seem to relate to you somehow."_

_She sat on the ground. "How so?" she asked._

_He knelt next to her. "Well, red because of your Geass, light pink because of your sympathy for me, white because when you were innocent as a child, yellow because of our friendship, orange because you desire pizza all the time, blue because you're mysterious, and black because you have experienced death many times."_

_"You forgot one," she said bluntly._

_"Which one did I forget?"_

_"You forgot about lavender."_

_He stared at her curiously. "Isn't that the one that means that you're in love?"_

_She nodded._

_"Are you trying to tell me that you not only desire pizza, but you're in love with it?"_

_She punched his arm. "You are so dense, Lelouch."_

_He rubbed his throbbing arm. "Ouch. How am I dense?"_

_She sighed. "I just told YOU that you forgot the rose that means I'm in love."_

_He raised a brow. "How does that make me-ohh!" he said, realization dawning upon him._

_She rolled his eyes. "For the world's greatest mastermind, you really are clueless when it comes to the opposite sex."_

_He hung his head. "Are you trying to make me go mad?"_

_She shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."_

_He chuckled to himself. "You're horrible, Witch."_

_She raised a brow. "And you aren't, Demon Emperor?"_

_He shook his head. "I am, but you're just as bad as I am." He stood up and picked a rose._

_She looked at him as he handed her a yellow rose that was red at the ends. He sat next to her again. "You forgot to mention that rose."_

_"What's this one mean?"_

_He smiled. "A yellow rose with red on the end symbolizes friends falling in love."_

_C.C. stared at him. He held her free hand kissed it. She asked, "Are you just lying or just trying ot comfort me?"_

_He pulled her into his lap. "Neither, because this time, I'm speaking the truth."_

_

* * *

_

Lelouch opened his eyes and sat up. He groaned and held his head in his hands. Why couldn't he just stop dreaming about her? Wasn't it enough that each day he felt worse and worse for breaking his promise to never leave her alone. He sighed and looked out the window at the full moon. He held his legs to him and wondered, _C.C., are you okay? Have you smiled today? Are you awake right now? Do you dream of me, just as I dream of you?_ He closed his eyes. _Will I ever be able to see you face to face again?_

**A/N: And scene! Since this was so long, I decided that each person's dream would be a chapter. This was Lelouch's dream. I hope you enjoyed the CluClu. I hope C.C. and Lelouch weren't too OOC. . Btw, here's a link to the picture C.C. had drawn (if you can't see it, there's a link to it on my profile):**

**.?Code+Geass%3A+Lelouch+of+the+Rebellion**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once I finish the dreams and nightmares, I'll start with the real plot! Yay! Anyways, next up, Isis' nightmare! *crazy laugh*  
P.S. I really do have a crazy laugh that begins as a Lelouch chuckle and ends as my own twisted laugh. It scares my family. =3**


	6. Memories Of Anger, Death, And Hate

**A/N: Hey, sorry for taking so long to update! A lot has been going on at home. ^^'' Anyways, I can't respond to the chapter five reviews. I hope you guys understand. So, let's get the point and start with Isis' nightmare, shall we?**

__

_Isis opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a pitch black room, it seemed. She stood alone, calm and quiet. She took a step forward, her foot causing ripples to go throughout the floor, as if she were walking on water. She took another step forward, causing more ripples to go through the floor._

_She was about to take another, but a silver light blinded her. She forced herself to look up at the light, seeing the full moon. She stood, stunned at how beautiful it looked. She smiled up at it, feeling proud. She didn't know why she felt so good, but she felt herself overcome with joy. She felt giddy, almost. She felt herself laugh. It wasn't her normal twisted laugh, but a joyful laugh._

_Her joy faded as a loud bang sounded behind her. She turned around, seeing what seemed to be tentacles made out of light. They stayed still for a second before suddenly whipping themselves towards her. She gasped as they launched themselves at her. They were aiming at her heart, she realized. She stood frozen in fear. The moment before they hit her, she was taken to a different place; the royal palace._

_She looked around to see that she was back in her older brother Lelouch's room. He was ten and she was only eight. Her younger self stood in the doorway, watching Lelouch furiously tear up his room. He knocked t books out of their shelves and tore down paintings on the wall. He stopped suddenly, seeing the young girl in his bedroom doorway._

_"What do you want? Are you going to tell me that I should've expected this? Do you think that I deserve this? Just like everyone else?"_

_Isis watched as the eight year old her shook her head. "No..." she said. "I'm here to see if you're okay."_

_The young boy yelled, "Does it look like I'm okay? My mother was killed, Nunnally's blind and crippled, and now she and I are being taken to Japan in the morning so we can serve as hostages! How would I be okay?"_

_The young girl looked at the ground. "Lelouch, you always treated Nunnally as special, you always adored your mother, and you always fought with Father. To be honest, I can understand why you're upset."_

_He shook his head. "Shut up! I hate Father! I hate you! I hate this entire damned family! I hate Britannia as a whole! Every one of you think that you're perfect! You all think that all this war and killing is right!"_

_Little Isis (as the current Isis began to call her) asked, "What you going to do about it?"_

_Little Lelouch looked at her. "What?"_

_She repeated, "What are you going to do about? It's clear you want us to change, so why don't you just do something?"_

_He glared at her. "I'll destroy Britannia. I destroy it all!"_

_She nodded. "I'll help the best I can."_

_He sighed and sat on his bed. "I know. I'll miss you, Isis."_

_She smiled. "I'll miss you, Lelouch. I'll always miss our daily game of chess; even if you always beat me."_

_She turned on her heel and left, leaving the young Lelouch alone._

_

* * *

_

_Isis turned around again, this time she was in the throne room for the Vice Roy of Area Four A.K.A. Russia. This time Little Isis was thirteen. She stood in front of the throne of her older brother, Michael._

_Michael was twenty three and looked at her with bored green eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his ruffled brown hair. He was her only full blooded sibling, her only true brother._

_He asked, "So, you're alive? Father told us that you were tortured and killed by Elevens during the war."_

_She gritted her teeth. "I didn't die. Father told them that they could keep me, so they did. They trained me how to be an assassin; how to kill people without care."_

_He smirked. "You're too kind to kill anyone."_

_She pulled out a knife. "Wanna bet?"_

_Michael stared at the knife, eyes wide. "We're siblings. You wouldn't dare kill me."_

_She glared. "You abandoned me, not only you, but all of the royal family. I feel no sorrow for our dead siblings, only contempt," she spat._

_She walked forward and grabbed her brother. She pulled him out of his chair and threw him to the ground. He begged for his life as she stared at him with empty, almost dead, eyes. She raised the dagger she held and brought it down on him, silencing him at once. Blood splattered onto her clothing, but she kept stabbing. She aimed at his chest, his stomach, his face, his arms, always missing the heart. She watched her brother slowly bleed to death. She felt his blood seep into her shoes. She looked down at him, seeing the tears that had soaked his face. His eyes were empty, dead. She spat on his corpse._

_"Pathetic," the young Isis said disgustingly._

_

* * *

_

_Isis was suddenly taken back to a much more current time. She was in the prison where the Britannians had kept members of the Black Knights. She was walking through the hall, not looking at her former comrades. Lelouch Vi Britannia had defeated the Black Knights just weeks before and Isis was the only one to surrender to him. Now she served him as his knight. After Suzaku Kururugi had been "killed" by Kallen, Lelouch had decided that she would act as his "replacement" for the next two months. She knew that Suzaku had lived, but the world didn't._

_She walked by Kallen Kozuki's cell and heard Kallen spit at her, "Traitor."_

_Isis turned to face the pathetic girl. "What did you call me?"_

_Kozuki glared at her, eyes burning with hatred. "I called you a traitor, you Britannian lap dog."_

_The victor raised a brow. "How exactly am I a Britannian lap dog?"_

_The angry girl growled, "You betrayed us. You work for Lelouch, acting as his knight. You're horrible. You do anything the Britannians tell you to. It's pathetic."_

_Isis narrowed her eyes. "I'm pathetic? Kozuki, if I am a Britannian lap dog, then you are Zero's lap dog. You did anything he wanted you to. He became your idol. Anything he requested, you did it. If he had asked you to use refrain because it would help save Japan, you would do it. Even if he wanted you to do something below your morals, you would have done it. You're the pathetic one. You spent so much time getting close the Zero. When you learned that Zero was a school friend, you tried as hard as possible to get some Zero dick. Face it, you're pathetic. You act like you're so amazing because you know how to pilot the Guren and because you were Zero's friend. But, look who lost. You had the chance to join Lelouch and you blew it. I took that chance and now I have everything I could have wanted. What do you have? You have a death sentence."_

_Kozuki stared up at Isis, eyes wide. Isis had brought out every one of her weaknesses and used them against her. She fell to her side in her cell, her knees giving out. Isis smirked at her and spat._

_"The moment you chose to fight, was the moment you lost." Isis turned on her heel and left, leaving the pathetic Japanese girl to wallow in her own filth._

_

* * *

_

_Isis was back in the black room. She stood there, silent. She looked at the ground. She had just seen her worst memories; the moment she chose to fight against Britannia, the moment she killed her own brother, and the moment she destroyed her only friend. She closed her eyes and felt something grab her ankle. She looked down to see it was a hand. She gasped as the hand dragged her through the floor. It was still black everywhere around her, but now there was a man. He stood before her, eyes brown and hair black. His shirt was gone to show a Geass sigil on his chest, right above his heart. He held a sword in his hand and grinned. He ran at her, raising the sword to stirke her down._

_Isis raised her hand above her face just as the sword made its way through her chest._

_

* * *

_

Isis woke up screaming. She put her hand over her forehead to feel that it was sticky with sweat. She dashed from her bed and into the kitchen. She turned on the cold water and filled the sink with it. Isis shoved her head in and wondered, ___Why am I remembering all this now? And why did Johnston have a Geass on his chest?_

**A/N: Sorry if it seems rushed. ^^'' Anyways, Johnston's the guy that had the sword. The moon's there cause moons are pretty. The tentacles were there just for fun. Also, Johnston was part of some EPIC FORSHADOWING. ^^ Anyways, please review. Next chapter's all about C.C. and Lelouch! ^^ After that, the plot begins. ^^ Yay.**


	7. Do You Love Me, Kallen, Or Shirley

**A/N: Okay, I'm kind of sad. I would normally get at least four to five reviews on a chapter right away, but I only have one. I feel like my readers abandoned me because I took too long to update. =( *sigh* I know, I doubt have anything to worry about, but I still feel bad. . I feel like I fail at being a writer because I couldn't meet my readers' expectations in time. Anyways, here's C.C.'s dream. Next chapter, the plot will begin. Also, I hope you guys weren't too confused by the last chapter. It sucked and was super vague, so I apologize for that. *bows***

_C.C. lay on the floor, watching the raven haired boy as he went through paper work. He had already finished for the day, but he refused to stop reviewing them. She sighed and looked at the rose in her hand. It was yellow with red on the ends, a gift from him. She smiled at it, remembering him tell her what the rose symbolized. Best friends falling in love. She had to admit, she didn't know he was such a romantic, but it was...cute._

_She examined his features, watching as his thin eyebrows furrowed. His long-ish ink colored hair covered his violet eyes ever so slightly. His pale face was rested calmly in his slender hand. She thought that he was not only cute, but beautiful. She smiled at his face, glad to know that he loved her._

_She stood up and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and resting her forehead on the top of his head, allowing her long green hair to cascade around their faces. He stopped going through his papers and sighed._

"_C.C., what are you doing?" he asked stupidly._

_Said woman rolled her eyes. "Lelouch, while you're very smart when it comes to battles and wits, you are clueless about love. I'm giving you a hug."_

_Lelouch sighed. "I know what a hug is. I used to give them to Nunnally all the time. I'm just wondering why you're interrupting me while I'm working."_

_She shrugged. "To be honest, I find lying on the floor and watching you look at papers is boring. So, I want you to entertain me."_

_He raised a brow. "Entertain you? What am I, a monkey?"_

"_No, but you could be one."_

_Lelouch sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I suppose I could take a break for the rest of the day…"_

_C.C. smiled. "See? It's not that hard. Now, entertain me, Demon."_

_He chuckled. "How do you suppose I do that, Witch?"_

_She stepped back and sat on their shared bed. "I don't know. Surprise me."_

_He stood up and dusted himself off. "Saying that doesn't give me much confidence, after all you're the least likely to be surprised by anything I do than anyone else."_

"_Then, you'll have to think of something new, now won't you?" she smirked. This boy was so easy to pull in. All she needed to do was smile at him and he was sunk into her trap. She closed her eyes, only for them to shoot open again as she was pinned to the bed._

_She looked up at Lelouch's triumphant sneer. "It seems that I surprised you."_

_Raising a brow, she replied, "I wouldn't have expected you to be able to pin me. Well, that'll only last for another moment or so."_

_The boy opened his mouth to ask her what she meant when C.C. grabbed his wrists and flipped them over so that they were on opposite sides now. She leaned down, letting her lips graze his, just a bit. He slipped his slender hands out of her grasp and brought his right arm around her waist, while his right hand went around the back of her neck, changing the small peck into a full on kiss._

_She smiled against his lips and cupped his head in her hands. She kissed him with raw passion, not allowing him to rethink this. She felt his lips part slightly and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He did the same, both of their tongues battling for dominance over the other's mouth._

_C.C. broke away after a few minutes, gasping for breath. "You seem experienced. Did you and Kallen do more than kiss?"_

_Lelouch grunted and switched his and C.C.'s positions, pinning her to the bed now. "No. Besides, that kiss was one sided. She kissed me. I just stood there."_

_The honey eyed girl snorted, "I don't believe you." In truth, she did believe him. She just wanted to annoy the boy._

_He kissed her. "Well, you should. After all, she always was obsessed with me when I was Zero."_

_C.C. sighed. "I know that, but that doesn't change that you didn't try to stop her."_

_Lelouch got off her and sat on the bed next to her. C.C. sat up and watched him. He put his rubbed his eye and muttered, "Kallen means nothing to me, I promise."_

_She asked, "What about that ginger girl, Shirley?"_

_He froze at the sound of the red head's name. He looked at the ground. "I did love her, yes. But, when she died I knew that she wouldn't be happy to see me dwell on her death, so I let her go. After a while I fell for you."_

_She rolled her eyes. "You're lying. You still love Shirley."_

_He gritted his teeth and took her face into his hands. "C.C., what do I need to do to make you understand that the only one I love that way is you?"_

_The witch put her hand over one of his and closed her eyes. "You don't need to prove anythi-"_

"_Marry me," Lelouch interrupted._

_C.C. froze, her eyes widening with surprise. "What?" she whispered._

_His eyes seemed to soften. "Marry me," he repeated._

_She shook her head and put his hands down. "Lelouch, you don't need to do that. I was just teasing you. I know that you truly care for me. You don't need to do such things out of pity or guilt."_

_He took her hands into his. "C.C., I'm not doing this out of pity or guilt. You know how I feel about you. You know that the way I feel is true and sincere. I only have two months to live. In those months, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. But, I don't want to do it as your lover. I want to do it as your husband. If you don't want to, I understand. I just want you to know this."_

_C.C. blinked a few times, trying to take in what he just said. He had just poured his heart out to her and she had nothing to say. She looked down at their hands and felt him squeeze hers'. She looked at him and watched as her wiped his thumb under her eye. She hadn't realized that she had tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes._

"_You really are an idiot, Lelouch…"_

_He looked at her, surprised. She tackled him with a hug, causing both of them to fall back onto the bed._

_She put her face in his chest. "You really think I can refuse an offer like that?"_

_He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is that a yes?"_

_C.C. smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. "Of course it is. If you are an Emperor, then I shall be your Empress."_

_Lelouch chuckled as C.C. used his words on him, holding her tightly to his chest._

C.C. woke with a start, hearing a scream. She looked over at Isis' bed and sighed. That pesky girl had a bad dream and was freaking out about it. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, where Isis had her head submerged in water, as if she were trying to drown herself. Seeing the scene, she shrugged and went back to bed.

She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Lelouch, you asked me to be your wife, yet we never got married. On that day, you promised me eternity. That even when you are dead, you'll still be with me. But, now that you're alive, you're running away from me. Where are you? Why did you leave? …What did I do wrong?_

**A/N: Yay! I loved writing this chapter. ^.^ *squee* Well, I hope you guys liked it. I know that both Lelouch and C.C. went a little OOC, but like Neveah said, I don't need to apologize. It's my fic. I can make them dance around with giant Cheese-kuns if I was them to! Lol, anyways, I'm so glad I was able to update right away. I really hope my readers are still out there and are reading this now. Please, please, please review!**


	8. Why Did You Leave

**A/N: Hey! This is chapter 8! C.C. and Lelouch and FINALLY going to talk again! Yay! But, I warn you, it won't be what you expect it to be (I think).**

**Blank: Uhh..thanks?**

**Ren: Okay. ^^**

**Chichi: I know. I love making sad and sappy scenes. =P**

**FueWitch: I'm so glad you liked it! I've always loved these two, also. I think that they might have had some moment where they were married or something because in the picture dramas that were made by CLAMP, C.C. was the empress. And that was my favorite line in the whole thing. ^^**

**Neveah: YAY! Actually, her locket's the engagement gift he gave her. Even though it was meant for Nunnally at first, he decided he'd give it to C.C. instead of a ring.**

**Piper: I was actually planning on bringing those things in during this chapter for a long time now. XD And Isis has her dumb moments. I'm going to have her have an epiphany that causes her to slam her head on something when she realizes she's met C.C. before. XD**

**Sakura: Idk if they have. I'm still debating that. I was going to have him say boyfriend, but that seemed too simple for Lelouch. XD And I do lack emotion in scenes unless they're sad, loving, or killing. O.o**

**Kallen: Please, biffle, stop reviewing as Kallen. . It just makes things awkward because I do MAJOR KALLEN BASHING in this fic. Please, just get an account, or go by your first name or nickname. -.-**

**Mivick: =D I HATE KALLEN WITH A FIREY BURNING MAD EVIL PASSION FROM THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL!**

**Now, onto the story!**

C.C. opened her eyes, finally awakening from her long and dreamless sleep. After her short dream of Lelouch, she hadn't been able to dream again. She remembered hearing Isis make a phone call sometime in the middle of the night, but whom to, was a mystery at the moment.

She sat up and looked around the hotel room. Isis stood at the foot of her bed, now wearing a white dress with long sleeves that went down to her knees. Her white ankle boots were two inch heels. Her hair wasn't short anymore, though. Now, it was collar bone length and curly. She had a small white hand bag in her grasp.

Isis clapped her hands. "You're finally awake. It's two in the afternoon already."

The one in bed plopped back down onto her pillow. "I like sleeping."

"No! I need you to be awake. I'm going to the mall to get you and me some new clothes. I know what size you are, so I'll go alone. I want you to be awake and alert in case one of the other terrorists come here."

The green haired witch sighed. "Very well; you may go."

She nodded. "Hey, C.C., what colors do you like to wear? And what type of clothing to you prefer?

C.C. thought. "I like black and dresses. Now, get going and hurry back."

She nodded. "Okay." As Isis made her way to the door, she looked over her shoulder at the strange girl. "If I come back and you're talking to yourself like a crazy person, I'll shoot you." With that, she left.

C.C. gasped. She did talk to herself, but when she did "talk to herself" she was really taking to Marianne. She could also talk to V.V., another Code bearer. If she could talk to them mentally over distances, did that mean she could talk to Lelouch too? She sat back up and smiled. It was worth a try.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It was quick and simple for her to speak to someone through her mind, but it was difficult setting up a connection. Even after being an immortal with this power for centuries, she still had a small bit of trouble with it. If she didn't picture someone correctly, right down to the last hair, then the connection would fail. Hopefully, Lelouch wouldn't have changed the way he looked before his Code was activated.

She concentrated on the image of her beloved. His big, wise, and deep amethyst eyes that seemed made just about everyone uneasy. His long pale face that never really was suitable for someone of his age, but for someone of his power. His long and thick raven hair that was soft to the touch and amusing to play with. His tall, lean figure that made him one of the tallest people she'd ever met (well, compared to her at least). She felt her mind search for this handsome man, trying to locate his mind.

After a minute she heard a small ringing noise go throughout her mind. She smiled to herself. The ringing indicated that she had found his mind, but not his location. She didn't really care about that at the moment, but was just a joyful she could speak with him.

"Lelouch," she spoke out loud and mentally. She refrained from laughing when she heard his voice say in a very shocked tone, "What the hell?"

She regained her composer and spoke again. "Lelouch, this is C.C." She didn't get a response. She wondered if the connection had somehow been cut off and was about to speak once more, but he interrupted her.

"C.C., may I ask what you're doing in my head?"

She tried her best not to face palm, only to fail in the end. "You should know that immortals have the ability to speak to each other through their minds. I had forgotten about it myself until now, considering the last I did it was when I spoke to Marianne. You can block me, but that skill takes about ten years to master. Considering that you're you, I'll give you five."

She heard him sigh. "I know that. I meant why are you speaking with me."

She glared at the wall. "Well, there are some things I wish to know. For instance, why didn't you tell me you had obtained Charles' Code?"

"I didn't know I had his Code. But, even if I had, I still would have gone through with the requiem."

"Why did you leave? Why did you break your promise, Lelouch?" She heard her voice crack a couple times as tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "What did I do to make you go?"

She bit her lip, preparing for him to tell her that, like everyone else, she was his pawn and that she meant nothing to him. Instead what she heard was, "You didn't do anything. I left because I had to. If I had stayed in Japan, then there would have been no doubt of me being found out." She knew he was telling the truth, but was holding back on something.

"I do not wish to be apart from you. If you just tell me where you are, I'll go-"

"No! C.C., I can't have you with me…I don't want you to get hurt…" He sounded distraught and…sad.

She asked, "You don't think that waking up to find that you were alive and that you had left me didn't hurt me? You think that I was okay with that? Lelouch, I'm much more hurt and in danger than I would be in if you had just stayed."

"I'm sorry, C.C. And what do you mean by danger? What are doing?" After a moment of silence he asked, "Did you make another contract?"

C.C. smirked a little. "Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'an eye for an eye'?"

"What? You made another contract? C.C.! You promised-"

"You promised that you'd never allow me to be lonely again, to fulfill my wish, and to give me the greatest smile I've ever had. All of which, you have broken. It's only suitable I break my promise to you. The funny thing is, my new contractor's a sibling of yours."

"…who is it?"

"She was a little sister of yours and a member of the Black Knights. She was also your fake knight for the two months between the victory over the Black Knights and you're death. She went by the alias Sakura Mogami. But, she was born under the name of Isis Ni Britannia."

She waited for Lelouch to reply. His voice was small when he spoke. "You made a contract with Isis…? Why? There must be another reason."

"There is. I need someone to help me look for you. Unfortunately, she was a terrorist, so we'll be hunted while we search for you."

"You idiot! Why are you throwing yourself in the face of death just to find me? I left to protect you!"

She felt a small bit of anger flare in her. "I can protect myself. You don't need to try to do it."

Lelouch groaned, obviously angered. "Why can't you just-?"

Isis walked back into the room, holding bags of clothes. C.C. panicked and muttered, "I need to go, Isis is back. I'll speak to you later." She bit her lip. "Goodbye..."

She cut the connection, not wanting to hear his reply. Sadly she did.

Lelouch had said, "Goodbye, C.C. I love you."

**A/N: I'm a bitch, aren't I? There were so many super romance moments I could have done, but I wanted them to be annoyed with each other. XD I know, the plot didn't really start all that much...but next chapter shall include: guns, blood, slamming heads against shit, and a very annoyed old guy! Please, review!**


	9. Note: Bullets And Bones Don't Mix

C.C looked at the floor as her mind began to argue with herself.

_Why did he have to say that? Why couldn't he have just said a simple goodbye?_

_**Because, he loves you, you idiot! Don't you get it? He still cares!**_

_If he cared, then why did he leave?_

_**He said it was to protect you.**_

_He should know by now that I can protect myself._

_**Well , he's always been the type to believe, "Better safe than sorry." I mean, remember he always had you stay inside and always made sure to use protection even though you don't THINK you can get pregnant?**_

_That doesn't count. He still should be able to realize that I don't need him to protect me._

_**He cares about you. Of course he thinks that he needs to protect you. You are his fiance after all.**_

_I know that, but he still shouldn't have-_

The mental fight stopped when a bag full of clothes hit her face. "What was that for?" she asked Isis.

Isis said, "You weren't replying to what I was saying. So, I hit you in the face with a bag full of clothes."

"I can see that." She started going through the bag. "You got me three black silk dresses and one silk nightgown."

She nodded. "Yep. You already have your own boots. I'll let you borrow mine if you ever feel too lazy to change out of your nightgown, but I didn't feel like buying another pair. Plus, I didn't know your shoe size."

She nodded and began to take her dress off. Isis turned around quickly. "At least have some curtisy and change in the bathroom!" she shouted. C.C smirked and stood up. She threw Isis' nightgown on the floor and put on one of the dresses. It was long and went all the way down to the ground. If she put on her boots, it would brush her ankles. It had one spaghetti strap. It fit her form perfectly, emphasizing her hour glass figure. She pulled on her boots.

"I'm done." Isis turned around and nodded. "That looks really good on you."

She nodded. "We should get going. I have a feeling I know where we need to go."

"Where?"

C.C thought. "I think he was somewhere around London, England..."

Isis cocked her head to the side slightly. "Who's he and why are we going where he was?"

"No one and no reason. Just go with it."

"Okay, then," the teen remarked as she grabbed her bag. "Oh, by the way, I found something on the floor last night..." She handed C.C her picture of Lelouch. "I think it might be yours. I'm curious as to why you have a picture of my older brother."

She snatched the picture of Lelouch from her hands. "He's old friend of mine."

Isis nodded. "Okay, have fun with that, crazy lady," she shoved C.C.'s bag at her. "Come on, we're leaving."

The green haired witch nodded and shoved the picture in the bag. She made sure she had the silver locket around her neck and began walking out to the car with Isis. Soon, they were on the road to the nearest airport. Which happened to be two hours away. Half way through the silent car ride, Isis stopped the car _in the middle of the road._ C.C was about to ask why they were stopped when the girl started banging her head repeatedly on the wheel, saying, "I'm an idiot."

C.C sighed. "I'm not going to disagree with you about that, but why are you calling yourself an idiot?"

Isis looked at her. "I just realized that I've met you about one hundred times before yesterday. You were Zero's mistress _and _Lelouch's empress. No wonder you have a picture of him! You two were together!"

She face palmed. "I have never met a slower person in my entire life."

Isis was about to make a snappy remark when all of a sudden they got rear ended. They looked out the window to see an old man drive past them, yelling and flipping them off for stopping the middle of the road.

"Wow," was all either of them could say. Isis was about to put the car into drive when a shot rang out in the air and a hole appeared in the back and front window as a bullet whizzed by both girls' faces. Isis turned around quickly and yelled, "God damn it!"

She shifted the car into drive and began to drive full speed. C.C asked calmly, "Who just shot at us?"

"Johnston. He's the guy you shot multiple times yesterday. He's also the leader of the terrorist group and the guy that kidnapped me. So, the fact that I ran away, means he wants to kill me. I think he's also a bit mad that you shot him."

C.C raised a brow. "So, he's going to shoot us dead while we're driving to an airport?"

"...He always did have mental issues..." she took quick turn onto a random exit. More shots rang out as more bullets went through the windows, barely missing the girls.

Isis had C.C take the wheel and pulled out a gun from her boot. She broke the driver window (even though she could have just rolled it down...) and started to get out of the car. She sat on the window ledge and firmly hooked her legs on her seat. She turned her torso so she was facing the car behind them. She took aim and shot him in the head. She smiled to herself and his body was flung out of the car by the force of the bullet and landed in the road. A hand came out of the driver window and pointed a gun at her. "Shit!" she yelled before dove back into the car, avoiding getting shot in the head.

She took back the wheel and swerved onto another road. Another shot rang out, causing C.C to wince in pain as a bullet went _through_ her left shoulder. Not in it, but through it. It went through the bone and everything.

She put a hand over the wound and gritted her teeth. Jeez, why do bullets have to hurt so much more when the went through the bone? They felt like a small pinch if they just went through skin, muscles, or organs (vital or not), but they hurt like a motherfucker if they went through the bone.

After ten minutes of shots being fired, Isis slowed the car down to a stop. Her hand has been shot straight through. She looked over at C.C and grimaced. "Are you okay?"

"My shoulder's shattered, but it should be better in an hour or two. What about you?"

"My right hand's pretty much destroyed," she chuckled. "I may be a crazy ninja assassin, but I'm pretty stupid, reckless, and a total wimp when it comes to pain."

C.C nodded and grabbed bandages from Isis' bag. She began to wrap her shoulder and handed Isis some for her hand. As they both covered their wounds Isis said, "This wish of yours better be worth my shooting, writing, punching, and sword hand."

"Don't worry, Isis, it is. Besides, you get the power to control anyone to do anything you want, just by talking."

Isis smirked. "Good point, C.C."

She nodded and looked out the window. _I'm coming for you, Lelouch._

**A/N: Whoo! That was chapter 9! I know it was short, and sloppy, and unedited, but my computer completely crashed and it'll take months for me to get a new one. Anyways, I'm able to get on the school computer for one hour a day and I'll use that hour to work on this. The updates will be slow (sorry) but I promise to NOT give up on this fic! I have so many ideas for it. Ideas that'll piss. You. Off. ^^ Anyways, thanks so much for the kind reviews! I am so thankful for all the fans I have! I really hope you liked this chapter! I did promise, guns, blood, banging heads against shit, and an angry old guy. ^^ Please, bare with me these next few months. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Saying Sorry Only Makes Things Worse

C.C. boarded the plane, Isis in tow. The girl had used her Geass to get them in first class. They were seated in the very back row, so that they wouldn't be stuck behind anyone annoying. As soon as they sat down, Isis somehow magically pulled a manga out of thin air. C.C. stared curiously at the cover, wondering what it was. The cover said, "Skip Beat!" with a large twenty-two in the bottom corner.

"What is that?" she asked.

Isis looked at her as if she were an alien. "You're kidding, right?" When C.C. shook her head no, Isis' jaw dropped. "This is the latest volume of Skip Beat!, the best manga ever! Next to Vampire Knight, that is. Then, it's The Dreaming. Then it's Fruits Basket. After that is Vampire Game. Lastly is Inuyasha. It's good, but it's way too long!"

C.C. couldn't understand a word coming out of this girl's mouth. She had grown up in Europe and had never paid attention to Japanese culture, so she didn't know how to or how to read one, for that matter. She hadn't even taken the time to watch any anime. "So, what you're saying is, that these comic books are good?"

Isis gasped. "These aren't comic books! They're mangas! How dare you say that these are comics?"

C.C. rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault I have taste. I have better things to do with my time than look at pictures."

Isis then proceeded to hit her upside the head with her manga. "You need to read some. Here, I'll start you off with one." She then took out another manga called, "The Dreaming". She shoved the book into her face and forced her to read. "You're going to start manga by reading this one. It's creepy, but really good. I have the other two mangas in my bag, so when you're done I'll give those to you."

C.C. sighed and started reading, getting lost multiple times because she doesn't know how to read a manga. After a while she got more used to it and she started to like it more. She finished the first volume in about ten minutes and asked for the next two. When she did, Isis beamed and shoved them in her face. It only took her twenty more minutes to finish the whole series, so she was left with nothing to do, but stare out the window. She decided to speak with Lelouch again, seeing as she was bored out of her mind. Of course, she would have to talk mentally, which would make the conversation harder to do.

_Lelouch, we need to talk._ She heard a sigh from his end and rolled her eyes. She didn't really understand why he was being so irritable with her? All she did was say they needed to talk! Oh wait, maybe he's trying to avoid her…oh well. That's his problem. He can deal with it.

_C.C., I'm not going to tell you where I am. So, please stop trying to find me. I know that you-_

_Such persistence annoys me…_

_I'm serious. You really don't get why I'm doing this._

_And you really don't get why I'm looking for you._

_You have to give up some time._

_No, I don't. I just got shot in the shoulder, Isis got shot through the hand, and now I'm being forced to read manga. If I've survived that, I can survive looking for you for the rest of eternity._

_Wait…what? You got shot in the shoulder, Isis' hand has a hole in it, and you're being forced…to read manga?_

_Even though you're sooo concerned about my well-being, I feel that I must explain the manga thing. _She thought sarcastically.

…

_Cat got your tongue? I'm surprised, Lelouch. You always seem to know exactly what to say._

_Shut up, Witch._

_Sorry, Demon, but I find teasing you a little too fun._

_Will you just go away, please? Sorry, but I'm getting a migraine._

_It's because you're new to this. It's not my fault._

_Yes, it is._

_No, it isn't._

_Yes, it is._

_No, it isn't._

_Yes, it-I will refuse to play your childish mind games!_

_Aww, is the poor boya getting upset?_

…_Please, stop. You're not only giving me a migraine, but I'm in the middle of something?_

_Ooh, are you with a girl? Who's your new girlfriend?_

_She isn't my girlfriend!_

_You aren't denying the fact that you're with a girl._

_I'm at work._

_Surrre you are. I have to go, now. Important business._

_Wait, before you cut me off AGAIN, let me say something._

…_What?_

_I'm sorry._

_Whatever, Lelouch. I'm going, now. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye._

She cut off the connection and glared out the window and listened to Isis babble about manga. She rolled her eyes at her. _Lelouch, you really don't get it, do you? Hearing you say that only makes it worse…_

**A/N: I won't be able to update until Monday...sorry...-_-' Please, don't eat me. Anyways, I got bored during the chapter and decided that Lelouch and C.C. should talk again. Just for fun. ^^ Please, review! *bows* *begs***


	11. Kidnapped

After fourteen hours of flying, C.C. and Isis _finally _landed somewhere in Asia for the night. They were somewhere in Romania. C.C. had instructed Isis to use her Geass so that they could get into a hotel for free. Soon, they were in the single hotel room that occupied the top floor. It was the nicest suite there and it had two large beds. There were white tiles covering the floor, not just in the kitchen and bathroom, but also in the main room too. It was cozy enough, but C.C. liked Lelouch's old room much better.

She sighed and watched Isis as she began to dismantle her phone, checking for a tracking device. C.C. didn't care if they were found. She was immortal, so they captors wouldn't be able to kill her. Isis, on the other hand, was perfectly mortal, but she was expendable. She was only there to help her find Lelouch. Once he was found, C.C. would just dispose of her. In short, she was nothing more than an amusing little pawn. C.C. mentally smacked herself. She was beginning to sound like Lelouch! Ugh! Why must he always be on her mind?

She sighed and looked out the window at the night sky. The moon was high and full with millions of stars sparkling. She smiled a little to herself, remembering a night she and Lelouch had spent under the stars during his reign as emperor. She shook her head hard, forcing the memories back into her subconscious. Lelouch had always been just another contractee. He had been just another mortal that she had selected to kill her. Of course, Lelouch being as annoyingly smart as her was, figured out that her trued wish was to be loved. She had hoped he would just forget about it, but he decided to grant her wish anyways. She would never have admitted it to anyone, other than him, but he had somehow captured her heart during their journey. She wasn't sure quite when she had realized that she loved him more in the way that a parent would love their child, but she still loved him nonetheless. C.C. sighed again and plopped down on her bed, wearing a white nightgown that Isis had bought for her.

From her spot on her bed, Isis pointed out, "Japanese superstitions state that every time you sigh, you lose one happiness. So, you just lost two happy moments that were supposed to happen to you in the future."

C.C. rolled her eyes. "Oops. Looks like I'm not going to have two less happiness's. Whatever shall I do?" Isis sneered. "Oh, shut it. I don't need to hear-."

A loud knock banged against the door, causing the girls to freeze. Isis brought a finger to her lips and snuck to the door. She held the gun that was in her jacket and swung the door open, ready to shoot whoever was there. Isis gasped when she saw a familiar man that had short black hair and dark, nearly black, brown eyes. He was muscular and smiled wickedly, a gun pointed at Isis' head. She kicked her leg out, catching him in the gut. He gasped, not expecting her to be so bold whilst being held at gunpoint. She slammed the door in his face and ran back into the main room.

C.C. raised a brow, curious as to what just happened. Isis grabbed her wrist and started to push her towards the window. "Johnston's here. I don't know what he wants right now, so we need to go; now."

"So, you plan on pushing me out a window?"

"Well, I shot you four times in the chest, and you lived. So, I think you can survive a twenty story fall."

C.C. rolled her eyes and began climbing out the window. She thought, _this girl needs to go to an insane asylum, _right when she felt something grab her by her hair. She let out an uncharacteristic yelp in surprise. She turned around, seeing the man for the first time. She gasped, remembering having shot him multiple times when she met Isis. He couldn't be alive! Unless…no. He can't have a Code. It just isn't possible.

She heard Isis pull out her gun behind her and waited to hear gunshots. After two minutes, C.C. realized that Isis wasn't planning on pulling the trigger. She turned around and yelled at Isis to shoot. Instead, the teen activated her Geass and commanded the man, "Release C.C."

The man just laughed and said, "You fool. Geass doesn't work on me." Both females froze and C.C. was dragged out the window. C.C. struggled, but he wouldn't let go of her hair. God, that's annoying! She looked at Isis, whom was trying to get her. C.C. looked up to see that there was a helicopter above them. She threw her picture at Isis and yelled, "Find him!" before everything went black.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	12. Reunited

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Lelouch walked the streets of London, his hands firmly in his coat pockets. It must have been at least fifteen degrees out with how cold it was! He could see his breath in the frigid night air. Snow fell slowly and lightly from the sky, only to melt once it hit the ground.

He sighed, remembering how two years ago C.C. had asked him why snow was white. She stated that the answer was, "Because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be." He knew right away that by snow, she meant herself. Later that day, he had told her that he didn't know why snow was white, but he still thought it was beautiful and that he didn't hate it. To this day, he still wondered if she had ever known that when he spoke of snow, he was speaking of her as well.

For the past week or so, that witch had been the only thing on his mind. Only a week after he had left, she spoke to him twice. The first time was to question him, while the other time was to inform him that she didn't plan on giving up her search for him any time soon. Since then, she hasn't spoken a single word to him. He knew she was around his sister, whom had been a terrorist, which put her in slight danger, so sometimes he would allow his worries to get the best of him and he'd try talking to her, just in case. In all nine attempts that he's made, he hasn't once been able to get her to reply. He worried that she was upset with him and blocked him out, but C.C. was never the type to hold grudges for more than a day. So, he was constantly worrying now.

He shut his eyes tightly and tried his best not to think about any of it. Of course, with his amazing luck, that task was pretty easy for about two seconds. That was, until a pair of rough hands grabbed his coat front, shoved him into an ally, and slammed him hard against a brick wall. He gritted his teeth and glared at his attacker, wondering who this man was.

After a few moments, Lelouch realized that his attacker was actually a teenage female. Her long hair was extremely greasy and blood-red with limp curls that were slowly unraveling. Her eyes were covered by a pair of aviator mirrored sunglasses that framed her thin and pale face. She didn't have a coat on, just a plain black tank top, a pair of black jeans and combat boots. This caused her to shake uncontrollably. He had to admit, this girl was reminding him or something Nunnally used to watch. It was called anime and whenever someone was in a state where the situation was desperate, but still looking cute, it was called Moe. At least, that's what he thought it was called…

He watched as the girl, still shacking, pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. Only when it was held up to his face, did he realize it was a picture. She asked threateningly, "Do you know where this man is?" He blinked. The picture was of him, back when he was a student at Ashford Academy. The first thing that crossed his mind was, _is this girl stalking me or something…? _The second thing was, _well, she looks pissed now, so she has lost her cute effect; completely. _His third one was, _wait, WHY THE HECK DOES SOME GIRL IS LONDON HAVE A PICTURE OF ME? _His final one was, _wow…way to be slow there, Lelouch…_

The girl kneed him in the stomach and tore off her sunglasses. She looked him in the eyes and demanded, "Answer me!" He found that he couldn't answer because he was staring at her eyes. They were bright red, a glowing Geass sigil in each eye. This girl has Geass…was she C.C.'s new contractee? It would make sense considering that she was looking for him and had Geass. But, what was her Geass? It wouldn't affect him, but he was still curious.

The girl was about to punch him when he spoke. "Wait, Isis, you don't want to do that."

Isis froze that the sound of her name. She released him and took a step back. Her voice shook as she spoke in shock, "W-who are you? My Geass…it didn't work on you…and you know my name…" She dropped the photo and slumped against a wall. "You…you're Lelouch, aren't you?" She slid down the wall, shacking and holding her head.

Lelouch knelt in front of her and brought her hands down. She looked up at him, frightened. He pulled his sister to him, embracing her in a warm hug. He said, "I'll ask for explanations later. For now, let's get you warmed up."

**A/N: Aww, so sweet. *tear* And so, Lelouch and Isis are reunited! Yay! I'll explain what happened in the time skip in later chapters! ^^ I hope you all enjoyed. And yes, Lulu thought Isis was cute. Anyone would have. Btw, no I don't plan on incest. They have a Lelouch and Nunnally type relationship. Please review!**


	13. You Love Her, Don't You

Lelouch watched his sister from his spot on the couch in his hotel room. She sat on the single bed there, a mug of hot apple cider in her hands and a warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her blood colored hair was limp and soaking wet, due to the fact that she had been in the shower for over an hour. Her eyes continued to glow with a bright red Geass, but they held a bit more light in them now. A rose color had arisen to her face, making her look like she was fully alive and not half dead, like before.

He watched her slowly put her cider down on the bed side table. She lay down, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Lelouch, what was your Geass? I know you had one, or else you and C.C. wouldn't have known each other."

He bit his lip and looked down. "My Geass was the ability to bring anybody into complete submission. I had to make direct eye contact, though. If there were something covering the person's eyes or mine, I wouldn't be able to use it. I had to make a direct command and once the command is made, it's final. It's impossible for me to take it back. The only way the Geassed individual can stop my order is if the order is carried out correctly or if they are killed. I don't know if the order is cancelled off if I die, though."

Isis nodded. "My Geass is impossible to turn off and makes it impossible for me to speak to anyone that isn't immune. It changes my voice, causing everything I say to be the truth and the entire truth to them. All I need to do is just say something and everyone's wrapped around my finger, as if I'm their queen. Most people would love that, but I hate it. I hate having to be isolated from the world because of this. The reason I took off my glasses earlier was because I thought that it might work on you if I made eye contact. I guess you're like C.C. and Johnston, then. Geass doesn't work on you and you somehow survive the impossible."

He raised a brow. "Meaning…?"

"Well, when I first met C.C., I shot her four times in the chest. That was after she fell, like, twenty stories up. She seemed to have died because there was blood pooling from around her body and she was limp for a long time. After a while, though, she started walking. I thought it was really freaky, but I just stayed hidden. Of course another guy from the terrorist group started beating her, thinking she was a threat. After he called her a witch, she got mad and nailed him in the balls. It was really funny. After that, she got shot in the shoulder. It shattered completely, but it healed in only two hours. It was kind of scary…"

"Who's Johnston?"

Isis froze, her eyes flying open. She bit her lip and hid her face under the blanket. Her voice was muffled as she said, "He's the man that kidnapped me during the war between Japan and Britannia. After Charles let the terrorists keep me, I was trained to be an assassin. He took care of my fighting training. When C.C. gave me Geass, I left the group. He didn't seem to like it very much and decided that I should be killed. He's the one that shot C.C. Last time we saw him he…"

"What'd he do, Isis?" Lelouch urged. She hid down in the blanket even more and said, "He kidnapped C.C. I haven't seen her since. She gave me your picture and told me to find you. I felt like I owed her, since I couldn't save her, so I came here to find you. I have a feeling she's somewhere in London, but I don't know where. It worries me. Johnston's always had a problem with temper and sanity. I don't think she's safe being around him. I know she's alive, though."

Once she was done, Lelouch was frozen. Is that why she hasn't said anything? She wasn't dead, but something bad must have happened; something that happened after she was taken. He clenched his hands into fists and stared at his shaking hands. He gritted his teeth and bit his tongue until he felt blood spill into his mouth. He knew he shouldn't blame Isis, but she could've saved her somehow. She could've…

"Lelouch?" a small hesitant voice spoke. He looked up to see Isis sitting up on the bed, watching him. She asked, "Why are you crying?" He blinked. He hadn't been aware of the fact that tears had rolled down his cheeks. He wiped his face and looked away, his pride getting the best of him.

His sister looked at him softly. "You love her, don't you?"

He stared before blinking and giving a small smile. He looked at the ground and said, "Yes. I do."


	14. The Reason I Got Geass

**A/N: Okay, so I'm, like, super lucky right now. Katie-Chan, my older sister (16), is letting me use her computer to type my chapters up. I plan on finishing working on the rest of the chapters for more than one day. That means, it'll take me at least two days to upload after this. I have choir practice on the 5th and the 15th. Also, I would love to make a notice! If you have ever read the awesome fanfictions Accidental Disaster and His Choice, then you know the author ! She is an awesome person and is getter better at writing each time she updates! She isn't given enough credit, I think. His Choice is the best AU I've read, and it's only on it's first chapter! Come on, let's all clap for her and all my reviewers and everyone! *claps* YAY! Onto the chapter! Btw, I don't plan on doing anything with C.C until the last chapter and the epilogue. ^^**

Isis ran a brush through her tangled hair, watching Lelouch in the mirror. He was sitting on the bed, looking kind of emo. Maybe she shouldn't have told him about C.C being kidnapped by a crazy blood thirsty man that survived being shot in the head a month ago...She shrugged. Oh, well. It was too late, now. He should have at least known that she'd end up getting in some sort of trouble, anyways.

She sighed and put down the brush. Today she and Lelouch were going to go looking for C.C. It was odd, being with her brother whom she thought was dead. He explained to her last night what a Code was. Turns out, if a contractee's Geass gets powerful enough, they can take the person's Code. A Code gave said person the power of immortality. Not only that, but thy will be immune to all forms of Geass. She thought it was a pretty sweet deal, but Lelouch hated it It meant that he would be forced to watch all of his family and friends die. This included Nunnally.

Isis couldn't help but feel bad for him because she knew how much he loved Nunnally. If she were to die, then Lelouch would just fall apart. He had always been super close to her and they had only gotten closer after the death of their mother. She couldn't believe that he was able to act like he hated Nunnallu in front of the entire world. She knew that if she had to, she would have fallen apart at the seems.

She wondered silently how she and Lelouch were going to find C.C. She did know where all of the hideouts that were in all of Asia and Europe, so it shouldn't be too hard considering that there were only two in London.

Lelouch chose this time to speak. "Isis, if you get hurt while we're looking, I need you to tell me right away, alright? Don't be reckless and stubborn. I've had a friend almost lose his life about fifty times because he was reckless and stubborn all the way to the end. I don't want you to end up like him. He was a fool." She could _swear_ she heard him mutter, "And so was I."

She let it go and nodded. "I'm not that stupid, Lulu. I can take care of myself. I know when I've reached my limits. When I think I'm injured enough to stop fighting, I'll stop." She caught his glare and rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look. Just because I have a higher pain tolerance than you, doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it." He rolled his eyes and asked, "Are you ready to go?" She gave him a curt nod.

He looked down and said, "I'm sorry you got mixed up in all of this. You had no reason to be forced into this."

She smiled at him. "I wasn't forced. I made the choice to make the contract with her."

"Why?"

She froze. Of all questions, that was the one thing she didn't expect to be asked. She said slowly, "I knew that it would get myself into trouble; maybe even killed. Once Zero had said, 'Those who kill, should only be those who are prepared to be killed. I killed my full-blooded brother by stabbing him to death. I was never caught. I have killed countless people in political power. I was never caught. I have sinned many times and I have never been punished for it. If I die for this, I will die happily. My sins will be forgiven."

Lelouch looked at her sadly, obviously wishing that I had given him a different answer. She gave him a 100% honest answer. She didn't take it back, so she just looked him in the eye and said, "Sorry, but it's the truth. I know it upsets you."

He nodded. "You're right; it does. It's sad that think that way. You're life is important, but you're right. I did say that."

Isis cocked her head to the side slightly. "Eh? You? Zero said it." Lelouch face palmed. He had forgotten to explain to her that he was Zero. He quickly gave her a full summery of how he became Zero and why. Afterwords he was huffing because it had all been said in one breath. She looked at him and shrugged. Nice. After a couple of minutes of waiting for Lelouch to catch his breath, they decided to leave and start looking in the less populated hideout.

They headed towards an old building that looked like it was falling apart. Isis tore down the boards that covered the door. Normally the back door was used, she could tell, but it'd be easier to go through this once since it was blocked out from the sun by the shade of the surrounding trees. She handed Lelouch a shot gun and they went inside. They hid behind corners and the such, making the siblings feel slightly ridiculous.

She walked up to a door, claiming it led to a basement. She backed up a little before kicking it, causing the door to fly right off its hinges and flying into the darkness. She smirked and began walking down the stairs, motioning for Lelouch to follow. He rolled his eyes and followed her down the stairs. The second they were at the bottom of the stairs, ten men ran up to the surrounding them, guns pointed at their heads.

One of them said, "Don't move, traitor. We have you surrounded. The second you move, we'll shoot." Isis smiled wickedly, a plan already forming in her mind. She grabbed her gun, cocking it and pointed it at her head.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! ! There's something I need to explain to Feuwitch. Apple cider is just apple juice, only a little more sour. At least where I live in the U.S.A. I hope that helps clear it up for you. ^^ Oh, and here's a preview of the next chapter! Since it's a preview, it'll be bolded, italicized, and underlined. Lol.**

"_**Where is she?" he asked, his voice calm but dripping in hatred.**_

"_**Lelouch, stop talking to him! He's only trying to stall you so he can take C.C.'s Code!" a voice yelled.**_

_**He ignored it. "Where is she?" he repeated.**_

_**The man smiled cockily. "Are you sure you want to see her? She's a little banged up. It's such a shame to see such a pretty face becomes so messed up. Don't you agree?"**_

_**His blood turned to ice. He took a step back, not wanting to hear this. He thought of all the horrible things that could have happened to C.C., all because he left. He felt his blood heat up again and he glared darkly at the other man. "I don't care if she's hurt," he began, "because all that matters to me is that I get her back safely. Nothing else."**_

**^^ Please review! Also, go to my profile! I added a poll that I need people to vote on! It's about what I write next! Come on, vote! And review. That's always nice, too.**


	15. My Final Battle

**A/N: I'm not allowed to be on a computer right now. Oh well. =D Also, watch the parody series of Code Geass on youtube. It's called Code MENT. There's also Geass Twist. Both are epic.**

Lelouch tensed up, seeing Isis put the gun to her head. "What are you doing?" he whispered. She smirked and said, her voice regal, "You don't want to see me pull that trigger."

He looked at her, confused, only to see the men freeze, as if entranced in the sound of her voice. He remembered how her voice was the key to her Geass, so just speaking made everyone obey her.

She continued, "You all see me as your queen. You value my life much more than that of your own. If I pull this trigger, you will all lose all purpose in life. That's why, to keep me from killing myself, you'll do whatever I, Isis Ni Britannia, command you to do."

They all bowed and said, "Yes, your highness!"

She chuckled to herself and said, "Die." She watched, a mad grin on her face, as the men all pointed their own guns at their own heads and pulled the trigger, splattering blood on her and Lelouch. His eyes widened and he backed up, not expecting his sister to be so ruthless. She laughed and threw down her gun. She walked forward and picked up a katana, examining it. She smiled crazily. "Perfect..." she muttered.

She stood up and looked at Lelouch, waiting to see his reaction. He stood his ground, showing no emotions at all. His eyes seemed to have darkened, but his face was emotionless. She didn't know that inside, he was breaking a little. His little sister was turning out to be just like he had, mad from the Geass. It had taken control of her and changed her into a monster, just as it had him. It was hard to watch.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, Lelouch. We need to keep going if we plan on getting to C.C." He nodded and stepped over some of the dead bodies, trying not to look at them. They began walking silently, only to hear the sudden sound of clapping behind them. They turned quickly to see Johnston, only in a pair of blue jeans, revealing the Geass sigil over his heart.

He smirked at them. "Well, a dead emperor and a vile traitor. I wasn't expecting this. In all honesty, I thought the girl would be the only one to come. Of course, I didn't know that you also had a Code. I was never told about it. Not even by your dear C.C."

"Where is she?" Lelouch asked, his voice calm but dripping in hatred.

"Lelouch, stop talking to him! He's only trying to stall you so he can steal C.C.'s Code!" a voice yelled.

He ignored it. "Where is she?" he repeated.

The man smiled cockily. "Are you sure you want to see her? She's a little banged up. It's such a shame when such a pretty face becomes so messed up. Don't you agree?"

His blood turned to ice. He took a step back, not wanting to hear this. He thought of all the horrible things that could have happened to C.C., all because he left. He felt his blood heat up again and he glared darkly at the other man. "I don't care if she's hurt," he began, "because all that matters to me is that I get her back safely. Nothing else."

The man laughed. "You really think that she would want to see you? After you left her to die? You really are an idiot, Lelouch."

Lelouch glared and raised his gun. He would kill this man, just long enough so he could steal his Code to finish him off. He began to pull the trigger back, only to stop when a flash of red whizzed in front of him. He looked at his hand, seeing that it was empty. He looked up to see Isis standing in front of him, throwing it to the floor. She said, "He isn't what you came here for, Lelouch. If anyone's going to kill him, it'll be me." He blinked and watched as Isis pushed him back, making him move back a few feet.

Johnston threw his head back and laughed. "You think you can kill me? Please, you're nothing. You were born as a princess and you chose a path of darkness instead of choosing a quick and painless death. You killed your own brother. You killed countless people, and for what? You did it all to save your own life. You're just a mutt that can only follow orders and can't speak her mind.."

Isis gasped and took a step back, the katana shaking in her hand. She bit down on her tongue, instantly tasting blood in her mouth. She muttered something under her breath. "What?" Johnston asked. Isis raised her voice and looked him in the eyes. "You're wrong. I'm not a mutt. Today, I'm speaking my mind. And if it kills me tonight, I will be ready to die."

He smirked. "Very well, then. I won't hesitate to fight you, then." He pulled out his sword from its hilt and grinned wickedly.

She raised her sword and ran forward, ready to strike. When she was about to hit, he ducked and cut her back. She gasped and stumbled forward. She ran forward again, only for his blade to go across her chest, right about the breast. She stepped back, but didn't back down. She growled and launched forward, using the sword to cut straight through his shoulder. He didn't even flinch! She forced her sword back at herself, taking it out of his shoulder. It made a disgusting sound as it slid out slowly, the blood oozing from the blade. She looked at it, seeing that it was dripping onto her hand. She looked at her hand curiously and smiled to herself, ready to fight again.

She launched forward again, her sword ready to impale him through the heart. He dodged quickly, moving to her back. She turned quickly, just in time to see his sword go through her stomach. She gasped. _No..._she thought, _I...I can't die now...oh, dear God, please don't let me die now!_

Isis fell to her knees, only to sink down onto her right side. Her eyes were wide as she felt the blood cover her chest. She was going to die...no. She wasn't about to die because of _this man._ She wouldn't allow it.

She gripped his jeans, saying to herself, "No...this...is...my life. I..." She winced, the effort of raising herself causing pain to course through her. She glared up at Johnston, her Geass eyes glowing more than usual. She said, "won't..." She raised her sword feebly and pushed it forward, sending the _whole_ sword straight thought his stomach, hilt and all. She forced her hand into his wound and rammed her hands upwards, punching into the lungs. She heard his gasp and said, "allow it..." She searched inside of his chest for his heart. He arm was soaked in his blood as she searched through the disgusting thing that was his body. She found his heart and gripped it. "to end..." she growled a little and tore his heart out through the wound. "like this!"

She launched herself forward, toppling Johnston's body under her's. She straddled him and place her blood covered hand over the place where his heart once was. She smiled, remembering how Lelouch told her that a Geass user can take someone's Code. Her Geass was powerful enough, now. She could kill Johnston. But, she had to do it quick. Her wound began taking a major toll on her, causing her breathing to become hollow.

She closed her eyes and concentrated her power on stealing his Code. Her hand felt warm and tingly as the Code transferred to her. She gasped sharply, feeling pain over come her. She stood, only to fall back down a few feet away. She hit her head hard, causing her to wince. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling it race as heat shot through her body.

Isis felt tears roll down her cheeks. _The Code's too much for my already dying body to handle..._she thought, _it's going to kill me. Oh well...I finally ended it...it's over..._

She smiled up at the ceiling, relieved everything was done. She had ended Johnston's life, which meant C.C. and Lelouch would be fine. She laughed lightly, not madly, but cheerfully, feeling joy over take her.

She whispered, "_Lelouch...C.C...thank you. For everything." _She felt herself shake violently and uncontrolably. She shivered. Her life flashed before her eyes. She stabbed Micheal, she killed her senai, she was a terrorist, she served Zero, she betrayed The Black Knights, she fought for Britannia, she left everything, she got her Geass, she lost C.C., she ment Lelouch again, and she stood up for her life in the end. She smiled wider. It was finally over. Now, she could die in peace...

She felt her heart stop and closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to take over her as she released the last bits of her mortal life...

**A/N: I hope no one plans on eating me for doing that...anyways, there's only one more chapter left. Then an epilogue. Btw, the poll's up! FF wasn't showing it at first...please vote, I'm almost done with this fanfiction and I need to get to my next story! Well, seeing as how I only have two more updates ahead, I don't think I'll reach my goal of 100 reviews on the fic. =/ Oh well. Please review!**


	16. I Love You

Lelouch ran through the hallway, trying to find the room that C.C. was locked in. The last he had seen of the fight between Isis and Johnston was when Isis had stabbed him. He knew that Isis would win after that. She would be able to kill him and take his Code. She wouldn't die, not after he and her had just met each other again. Would she?

He shook his head hard, wanting to banish all thoughts of his sister's mortality from his mind. Instead he focused on how crucial it was that he find C.C. She had been a hostage for a month now. Johnston had said that she was pretty banged up. She had been beaten, he knew that. But, she had been beaten and burned and so much more in the past. He had left to prevent this, not make it happen. He had tried to keep her safe, only for it come back and bite him. It had hurt her instead. Now, she was beaten and most likely half dead. Would she have her memories? After his father had attempted to take C.C.'s Code, she had lost her memories for a while. If the same thing had happened this time, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

God, he was horrible. He had done to C.C. what he had done to Nunnally. He tried to protect her and it came back to bite him. It didn't matter if he had good intentions. He had left her behind and now she was hurt. She might not want to see him again. She might hate him. She might be dead, for all he knew. Johnston might have stolen her Code already...

Lelouch gritted his teeth. The thought of C.C. being dead was too much. She was his friend, his witch, and his love. If she were dead he'd most likely make a contract of his own and force his Code onto the Geass bearer, just so he could join her in death. Then again, C.C. would go to Heaven while he would go to Hell. He had sinned too much to be able to go there. If she were to die, it'd only be fitting for what he's done. But, everything had been taken from him. He wouldn't be able to survive if she were taken too.

He rounded a corner, only to run into a wooden door. He groaned and held his aching forehead. He looked into the lock on the door, seeing something green in the room. He stepped back a bit and kicked the door right above the door knob, causing it to break open. He walked into the room and began coughing. It was extremely stuffy in the room. It was empty except for a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. That, and C.C.

The girl had long tangled and damaged green hair. She lay sprawled on the floor, her clothes were dirty and torn, making it look as if she had been beaten and...he shook his head, not wanting to even think of that possibility. He knelt next to the pale girl, seeing the bruises that covered her face and body. Her eyes were shut tightly. He touched her cheek gently, causing her to whimper. He shook, barely able to stand seeing her in this pitiful state. He picked her up bridal style and stood, just as he had when she had been shot by Mao.

He began to make his way out of the building, his love in his arms. He didn't bother to check for Isis. He knew that if she was alive she'd be outside waiting for them. When he saw she wasn't waiting outside, his heart sank. His sister had died, but had managed to kill Johnston. He closed his eyes and walked back to the hotel, C.C. in his arms. He decided to go to his room via fire escape, for if he went through the front door, he would be questioned. He soon arrived in his room and lay her down on his bed.

He saw that his arms were wet, leading him to conclude that C.C.'s clothes were damp with water. He sighed and quickly grabbed a pair of his dark jeans and a black dress shirt. He undressed her and quickly put her into his warm and dry clothes. He knew she wouldn't mind because he'd seen her naked before, anyways.

He sat on the bed beside her and gently stroked her cheek. He hated seeing her like this. If he could, he'd take all of the pain she's had in the past and all the scares and bruises she had now upon himself. He would do anything just to see her smile. Not the smile that showed that she was messing with him, but the one that held kindness and love. The one that made his heart jump.

Lelouch placed his hand on her forehead and kissed her softly on the lips. He whispered silently, "Ceceniah," causing her to stir. He looked at her face, wondering if she has been woken up.

C.C. groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Her amber eyes were dull and full of pain as her injuries fought against her body. She looked around the room to see that she was in a hotel room instead of the old dingy basement room she last remembered being in. Her eyes stayed on the form of another human being. It took a moment for her to realize who it was.

She bolted upright. "Lelou-" she winced, her head spinning from getting up so fast. She felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace and froze. Her head was rested against Lelouch's chest, calming her mind. She looked up at him, seeing his eyes were pained.

He said, "I'm so sorry. I left to keep you from getting hurt. I thought that if anyone realized who I was, not only would I be punished, but so would whoever was with me. I didn't want to think of anyone laying a hand on you. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. Instead, I only caused you pain. I don't know exactly what happened to you while you were with the terrorists, and I don't think I want to. I tried to keep you from getting hurt and it only backfired. If I hadn't left you wouldn't be hurt like you are now. I'm so sorry..."

She blinked, feeling his tears drip onto her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him. "It's fine, Lelouch. I was never mad at you. I just thought that I had done something wrong that upset you. I wasn't hurt too badly. I've had worse done to me. Trust me. It was worth it if I got to see you again."

He smiled and buried his face in her hair. He whispered, "I love you." She smiled and said, "I love you too." Lelouch grinned even wider. He had his C.C. back in his arms. And this time, he was never going to let go.

**A/N: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! All that's left is the epilogue! Please, review!**


	17. Epilogue

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

When Lelouch Vi Britannia first became immortal, he thought that it was like eternal damnation. He'd have to watch his family and friends grow old and die, while he stayed young and lived forever.

He sighed and walked into the hotel he and C.C. were currently staying in. They had been staying there for the past two weeks, starting when they had found each other again. She had told him everything about what had happened. About why she had made her contract with Isis and why she had really taken it.

Turns out, she was afraid of death. It made him sad knowing that fact. Isis had died the same day he had found C.C. She had given her life to buy him enough time to get out safely. He wondered if she was scared or if she was ready. She had told him that she was ready to die at any time and he had known that was true. But, she had been only sixteen years old. And yet...he shook his head, entering the elevator. He didn't want to think of how she had died or how much it hurt. It was too much.

As was hearing what had happened to C.C. during her month as a hostage. She was interrogated daily. Each time she refused to speak, she was beaten and left to die. She had never spoken a word, so that was thirty one days of beatings, death, and coming back to life. It was tiring according to her. Each day, the beatings were worse. Eventually it led to...he shivered. Hearing about _that _was what really pissed him off. He could barely stand the sound of "the R word" alone. Let only hear of the action being forced upon someone he loved. It was enough to make him want to cause a giant massacre all over again. And when Lelouch wanted to start massacres, he meant business. Not just business. But, no bullshit business.

He chuckled slightly to himself, thinking of what would happen if he found the men that had hurt C.C and tortured them. Of course, he'd just starve them. Or poison them. Whichever was slower and caused more pain.

He walked out of the elevator and arrived at his room. He unlocked it quickly, walking inside. He was about to yell for C.C., but he saw a note on the floor. He looked at it curiously and picked it up, reading it aloud.

"_Dear, Lelouch. I'm going out to pick something up. I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't forget to order me a pizza. Love, C.C."_ He face palmed and muttered, "Damn Witch...she could have at least allowed me to get home before she went running off. What if she gets captured again? No...I have to trust that she can fight for herself. I can't do what I did last time and screw everything up..."

Lelouch groaned and plopped face first into his bed. He was going to have about ten more minutes to himself. What would he do in those ten minutes? He forced himself off the bed. He tore off his white dress shirt that he had on. He kept on his dress shoes and slacks, feeling too lazy to do anything about them. He walked to the mirror and examined his neck. He wore a Geass sigil there. Before the Zero Requiem it hadn't been there, but after it was completed it had appeared, signaling that he was immortal now. He would no longer be able to die.

He placed his hand over the sigil and closed his eyes. Being immortal meant he'd be forced to watch his loved ones die. Kallen, Suzaku, Nunnally...Nunnally would be the one that would no doubt affect him the most. When he had first thought that she was dead he had become an empty shell for quite some time. Now, he had no doubt that he would be reduced to that state for even longer when he would be forced through that hell again...

He was shocked out of his silent thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He walked out of the bathroom and went to go see C.C. so he could find out what she had left for. He froze when he saw who was at the door. C.C. was there, hair tied back in a pony tail, but there was someone with her. It was another girl. Her blood red hair cascaded down to her shoulders and spilled out in curls. Her face was pale, but her eyes were a bright and vibrant blue. Her clothes were torn and blood stained, a huge gash in the stomach. Her right arm was caked in dried blood. She smiled at him with full lips and waved a little with her bloodied hand.

"Isis..." he whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing. He thought his sister had died. But, she was standing right in front of him and next to C.C. He turned to look at C.C. He asked, "How is she...?"

"Alive?" C.C. spoke. "She stole Johnston's Code. She had been in coma for the past two weeks and just woke up an hour ago. Her body was trying to heal her stab wound and to accept the Code. In the end, the wound was healed and the Code was accepted. She had reacted differently to it at first. She died quite violently, but she's in better condition now. Of course, she'll need a place to stay for the rest of eternity, so she'll be staying with us."

He blinked. "And you didn't consider asking me first?"

"No."

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Onee-Sama..." a small voice said. He looked up to see Isis looking at him worriedly. "I won't stay if you don't want me to..." He shook his head.

"No. You can stay. I was only annoyed with C.C."

She smiled and tackled him with a hug. He yelled, "GACK!" and fell to the floor, his sister on top of him, her arms around is neck. She smiled and said, "Thank you so much!" He smiled back and hugged her.

When Lelouch Vi Britannia first became immortal, he thought it was like eternal damnation. Now, with two of the most important people in his life with him to share that eternity, it seemed more like a blessing than a curse.

C.C. spoke up. "Lelouch, did you order me a pizza like I asked you to?"

Then again...

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Yay! It's over! I feel so sad to leave this story behind. =( I hope you all loved it! I am so thankful to all of you! I hope you read my next fanfiction, "What Have You Done?". I'll most likely do "C.C'S WHAT?" next. Then the one with no title. =') I loved writing this so so so much. I hope you guys loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. Please, review! Thank you and I love you all! Keep a look out for "What Have You Done?"!**


End file.
